The Wedding
by Her Grace The Grand Duchess
Summary: This what I thought they should have thrown in for use about the Wedding of Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo.


Syal Antilles Fel was flipping through the channels on the Holo, until something caught her attention.

"Soontir, you need to come and watch this with me Jag's getting married and its live." She comm her other two children Wynassa and Cem that they needed to get home ASAP. And five minutes later the family was watching the Holo.

"Well it's finally time, Jedi Master Jaina Solo and former Head of State of the Galactic Empire, Jagged Fel are getting married in just over a hour so here is, interviews of Han and Leia Solo, and Grand Master Luke Skywalker, Master Solo's uncle, General Wedge Antilles, Jagged Fel's uncle, Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo, close friend of Jedi Master Solo and Jag Fel."

Han Solo appeared decked out in his Corellian dress outfit.

"Captain Solo, how are you feeling with the fact that your daughter is marrying, Jag Fel, and as we understand you and General Baron Soontir Fel hate each other completely, do you dislike Jag as well?"

"First, Jag is a great young man and has proven time and again that he loves my daughter, and I'll forgive him that head of the Empire thing, as for Soontir is was so long ago I bet neither of us even remember what we hated about each other and let's face it who cares we related now as soon as Jag and Jaina get married."

"Is it true the child that has be introduced as you adopted daughter, Amelia Solo is in reality Allana Djo Solo the Chume'da of the Hapes Consortium, the daughter thought dead of Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo? Is it true she is the actual child of Queen Mother Tenel Ka and Jacen Solo?"

"Yes, her mother want Allana to be kept safe and so she gave guardianship of Allana to Leia and I, but her true identity was shared by a spy and so we have no other choice but reintroduce her to the public, however she will be attending the Jedi Academy where she will be safe . I have to go. Good day and make sure you get Jaina's smile as soon as she see's Jag, it will be a once in a lifetime pictures, they did it for Leia as well."Han answered. The cam followed Han as he left.

The screen resolved and showed Leia Organa Solo looking every bit the Princess she was while also looking like a Jedi Knight.

"Jedi Solo, how are you feeling today with your daughter marrying, former Head of State of the Galactic Empire, Jagged Fel?"

"I personally think it's about time most of us have seen this coming for almost twenty years, I bet if you got a hold of Jag's parents they would agree. I would like to say I do hope that Jag's family does indeed get to see their son marry, as well as when he was Head of State of the Galactic Empire, Jagged Fel, that they would be proud of him, I know that the Jedi but most importantly Solo and Skywalker family consider him part of our family, so by extension you as well." Leia Solo told them

"That is a lovely sentiment Jedi Solo, our next question refers to the Chume'da. Is it true you've had custody of her since the end of the Second Galactic Civil War?"

"Yes, it was to keep her safe, but unfortunately we had a spy within our ranks and her true identity was exposed. But at least she will be safe at our hidden Jedi Academy. Now if you will excuse me I need to help Jaina finish getting ready. May the Force be with you." Leia said before she turned to leave. The cam once again followed Leia then went blank.

The figure of Grand Master Luke Skywalker dressed in black robes.

"Grand Master Skywalker, we first want to work on Master's Solo's Jedi career."

"Very well, ask away." Luke answered

"Why did you name Jaina Solo a Jedi at 18 years old?"

"Well we have never Knighted in public, but Cal Omas wanted a public knighting in 27 ABY for the Jedi team sent to Myrkr, and it was during this ceremony that I named her the Sword of the Jedi. It was after this we found information about the traditional Knighting , that is done in private now in the Hall of Knighthood."

"Why didn't you make her a Master after she killed her twin who turned into Darth Ceadus?"

"How would you have felt if you had been made a Jedi Master, because you had just put a Lightsaber through your twin's heart?"

"Horrible, I agree but then, why wait so many years?"

"Because it was then that Jaina, was ready."

"Ready how?"

"It was just the three of us Jaina Solo, Jedi Master Corran Horn, and myself, we we're all hurt and drawing on the Force so much that we didn't have long before we passed out, but before we did so, we had one more job to do before we could collapsed, Jaina offered to be a human shield for Master Horn because she couldn't make a fist with her sword hand so she was going first. It was the willingness to sacrifice herself that made my decision for me, and I names her Master then."

"So now she's a Master. Can we speak about the Chume'da?"

"I will answer a few questions, I must be ready to escort my twin up the aisle."

"Why is it that you feel it necessary to announce Allana Djo Solo as being alive after so many years?"

"Because it's better to keep a Chume'da away from assassins, besides she'll be at the hidden Jedi Academy, with her grandparents so either way she is safe, she'll be surrounded by Jedi so she'll be safe."

"So, the Queen Mother and yourself agreed to hide her true identity?"

"We decided it was best besides, it keeps the Moffs in line they still killed a lot of the Royal Family."

"And the Moffs have they said or done anything in retaliation?"

"No, and they won't. They don't want Battle Dragons emerging from Hyperspace over their planets and killing them."

"I agree. Now down to the meat how do you feel about the Wedding of Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo; Or more specifically Jagged Fel himself?" "I believe Jag will treat my niece with the utmost respect, and make her feel beloved. I'm sorry my twin is summing me Have fun gentle beings." The next scene was that of retired General Wedge Antilles. "General, thank you for agreeing to be interview by us today." "It is my honor to stand in both my sister and brother-in-laws stead, because I know if our situations were reversed they would do the same for my children." Soontir Fel was not a man that was usually touched by others words except his wife and children but he was touch by his brother-in-laws words today and he could tell Syal and his children were because they were all sobbing. "What is the first thing you'd like to say to everyone at home who can make it." "Syal, Soontir, you raised a fine man and he has picked a perfect women for himself if I do say so myself only because I'm a little bias you see she my Hold-Daughter, but is still the perfect match for Jag in every way and they would do anything to protect each other so it's a win-win in my book." "Well if they see that they will be very happy to hear it I'm sure. Thank you for your few words for us like you promised."

The next scene was that of Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo. "Queen Mother thank you for agreeing to be interview by us." "Interviewed Perre not interrogated." She was sweet but made it clear. "I would never impose on you, My Lady. My first question how do you feel about Jagged Fel the Bridegroom and Jaina Solo the Bride?" "Well Jag and I met on Hapes during the Yuuzhan Vong war when he helped me bring a friend back to herself and it just so happens it was Jaina, they were meant to be together then but the war got into the way, but its finally coming to pass and I couldn't be happy for the both of them it's been almost twenty years in the making." "So you think they are both admiral and outstanding beings then?" "Yes, I do Perre, they have put their lives on the line for this Galaxy more time than I care to count. I can remember one thing I still tease Jag about to this day, Jag was being a brat and Jaina working on her Vong frigate to fix it to use her Goddess ruse and she had just figured out how to use the shower it spit this green slime on her, and unfortunately for Jag he had come at that moment she said that he didn't need and spit and polish." The Queen Mother had a fond smile on her face. "So since we have covered that you agree the Master Solo and Jagged Fel should marry. Can I ask why you would pretend for three years your daughter was dead?" "She was safer if everyone just thought her Han and Leia Solo's daughter and not mine, Jaina turned out alright." "Was it hard giving her up?" "Yes, but I would do it again in a minute if that were at all possible she was safe with her grandparents." "So you admit Jacen Solo was indeed her father?" He asked gentle knowing it was a delicate subject. "Yes, she is Jacen Solo not Darth Ceadus daughter we had her before he turned, and he warned me to save her, allowing Jaina to kill him. I'm afraid I am needed it just a moment but contact my people and I will gladly do another interview with you." "Why thank you my Lady."

Perre Needmo the host on Coruscant called The Perre Needmo Newshour. Was one of the many being that was admitted to the Wedding of Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo, and so he had his cam crew watching where Jagged Fel the Bride-Groom and the area where the Millennium Falcon and where Jaina Solo the Bride would disembarked.

When the Millennium Falcon landed everyone got very excited, after a few moments the ramp was lowered and then after another moment a droid disembarked.

The Cam on Jag saw only smiles as the ship that carried his bride landed the ramp lowered and the droid appeared. He was sad though that his parents weren't with him and Jaina on this huge day.

Back to the Millennium Falcon cam, the droid that is known by all as the Solo's personal droid C-3PO., As a hundred Hapan long horns blew.

"Your Royal Majesty, Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the mother of the bride, Jedi Knight, former Chief of the New Republic, and Princess of Alderran, Leia Organa Solo."

There were so many applause, Leia wearing the plain white Jedi robes she had chosen for the situation and met her twin at the bottom of the ramp and together they turned and walked down the aisle together.

"The first heir to the Hapan throne Allana Djo Solo." As a hundred Hapan long horns blew, there was excited clapping and yelling.

"Your Royal Majesty, Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the bride, Jedi Master Jaina Solo and her father a former General in the new Republic." The Fanfare her mother got was nothing compared to what she and her father received.

Syal and Soontir sat up as two rows of Jedi stood opposite each other when the Jedi rose their Lightsaber's in the back of their mind though Jedi weddings included fighting or something. When Jaina practically drug her father down the aisle they both calmed, they figured it out it was a salute to the Jedi getting married.

When Jaina finally made it up Jag they were beaming. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order stood in front of the two of them. Jag standing with Zekk as his best man and Allana as Jaina's maid of honor, and Jaina was still on her father's arm. "Who gives this women to this man in Holy Matrimony?" Luke Skywalker asked his best friend?

"Her Mother and I do, as well as the Jedi Order." _Perfect_ Luke thought.

Han gave his little girls hand to another man, and he had a flash back to the first time he knew he would always need her but she would never truly need him, she was thirteen he had been shot in the side with a blaster and was bleeding and going into convolutions, but the worse part there were more bad guys coming over a hundred of them and he knew Jaina would soon be lying next to him with her beautiful brown eyes glassed over in death. But suddenly Jaina said in his mind. _'Dad don't you dare die on me I didn't follow you all this way to make sure you died, let your body feel it healing itself.' _

And Han fell into a deep sleep Luke said a Healing Trance that she didn't want him to died so badly she insinuated without touching him, he couldn't even help his daughter that day with her fighting, when he woke he found out she killed all hundred, while he was unconscious, and she had done it all for him.

Jaina lend forward and whispered but forgetting about the mikes. "I will always need you Daddy." She kissed his check when he pushed her veil away. Han joined Leia and he watched as his only daughter became someone else's response ability.

"Do you Jagged Fel take Jaina Solo to be you Lawfully wedded wife married by law and the Force?"

"I do."

"Do you Jaina Solo take Jagged Fel to be your Lawfully wedded husband by law and the Force?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the Jedi and the Hapan Queen I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Cheers could be heard everywhere, and smile on Soontir and Syal's faces.

* * *

**I know its not the best but it was fun leave a review.**


End file.
